Mighty Mouse
Mighty Mouse was a competitor from the final two series of Robot Wars. It was created with speed and armour in mind, and thus was significantly smaller (and formally lighter) than many of the other robots seen in the series. It had a U-shaped metal bar on top that rolled the robot back onto its wheels whenever it got flipped over, making it virtually impossible for Mighty Mouse to be immobilized that way. Its primary weapon was a set of ramming spikes at the front. For Series 7, a pair of spinning discs were added to the back, as a result of the new moving weapon rules, which also affected Stinger and Storm 2. Despite all the odds seemingly being stacked against it, Mighty Mouse made the Heat Final of Series 7, losing to Thermidor 2 after a brave and valiant effort. Mighty Mouse was created by the Velocirippa team, from the wrecked shell of the original Velocirippa after the filming of Series 5 and Extreme 1, where it was smashed to pieces by Disc-O-Inferno. However, a new Velocirippa was created, and the two robots were partners in the Tag Team Terror competition in Extreme Series 2. Like many Robot Wars competitors the Mighty Mouse team entered Techno Games. The team entered an unchanged Mighty Mouse in the football tournament and the assault course. In the football it was teamed with Bugs Buggy (Hydra), rather than Velocirippa, who entered alongside another robot. Together, the two were the Mousekerteers. Having broken the world record along the way, it got to the final of the assault course but lost to Typhoon Rover. Mighty Mouse continued to compete in other robotic combat events, eventually retiring in 2008 after being destroyed by Terrorhurtz. The team captain still fights today in live events with a featherweight version of Mighty Mouse called Mini Mighty Mouse which won the 2007 UK Featherweight Championships. and a heavyweight called Meggamouse which was built from parts of Velocirippa. Robot History Series 6 In Series 6 Mighty Mouse had a spring-loaded flail on the rear instead of the Flywheel of Series 7. It survived its first round against 5th seeds Chaos 2, Destructosaur and Iron Awe 2 after doing absolutely nothing whilst Chaos 2 flipped Destructosaur over and flipped Iron Awe 2 out of the arena. In the second round against Dantomkia, it ran away until getting wedged on the side wall. Refbot pulled it free and it was then flipped onto its side. After this, it ran over to the arena wall and was flipped out by Dantomkia. Extreme 2 Mighty Mouse was entered into the Tag Team Terror for Extreme Series 2. It was partnered with sister robot Velocirippa and would face Barbaric Response and Hydra in its battle. After Velocirippa broke down, Mighty Mouse rushed out to tag. However, it was targeted by Barbaric Response, who flipped it around the arena. Hydra then slammed Mighty Mouse into the side wall. Mighty Mouse tried to escape the two opponents, but failed. Hydra then slammed the helpless Mighty Mouse into the pit release, before shunting it down the pit for the win. Series 7 Mighty Mouse was drawn against 8645T 2, Mobot and the 14th seed Thermidor 2 in Round one, where it made little impact. After the defeat of both other competitors, Mighty Mouse was flipped by Thermidor 2, its rollbar failing to work. Despite this, 8645T was counted out. 8645T tried to attack Mighty Mouse, but drove into the pit and secured its defeat. Mighty Mouse was drawn against Kronic The Wedgehog in Round 2. Mighty Mouse again took evasive action as it tried to dodge Kronic's flipper. Kronic however got a few flips in, one sending Mighty Mouse hurtling into the side wall. Mighty Mouse then showed aggresion by ramming Kronic from behind and shunting it into a CPZ. Mr Psycho hit Kronic repeatedly with his hammer until Kronic was immobilized. Mighty Mouse faced Thermidor 2 again in the Heat final. Thermidor flipped Mighty Mouse all over the Arena, with Mighty Mouse running all over the arena, making no actual attempt to attack Thermidor 2. Eventually, Mighty Mouse's drive was severely damaged, meaning it could only go forwards and backwards. Despite the odds, Mighty Mouse didn't go out of the Arena, but it certainly lost on the Judges' vote. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3-5: Entered with Velocirippa *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Heat Final Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Nottinghamshire Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Spikes